Correction fluids for correcting errors on typewritten and handwritten materials are known in the art. Typically, such correction fluids are opaque material, often white in color but various tinted formulations are available for use on non-white paper. Currently available correction fluids provide an opaque coating over the error and provide a surface for writing or printing the correction. One problem associated with currently available correction fluids is that the color of the correction fluid rarely matches the color of the paper exactly, thereby further drawing attention to the corrected mistake and diminishing the appearance of the finished written product. Further, use of correction fluids changes the texture of the paper and can draw the readers attention to the corrected mistake. Also, if the user begins to write or print over the correction fluid before it is sufficiently dried, the smoothness of the correction fluid surface will be destroyed thereby making the correction sloppy and unprofessional looking.
To eliminate these problems associated with the use of conventional correction fluids, ink eradicators have been developed. An ink eradicator is a liquid material that reacts with the dye of an eradicable ink to change the color of the dye in the eradicatable ink from a colored state to a clear or colorless state. Typical eradicator fluids are near Newtonian, water-based fluids and are applied by way of a porous tip in fluid communication with a reservoir containing the eradicator fluid. Typically, eradicator fluids are provided in felt tip marker type instruments and the user rubs the felt tip against the incorrect written material until the incorrect written material disappears on the page. Then, after waiting a sufficient amount of time for the eradicator fluid to dry, the user can make the correction with a re-write ink. Typically, the re-write ink is different than the original eradicable ink because it is resistant to chemical reaction with the dried eradicator fluid. Specifically, the re-write ink does not contain a dye that has the ability to be decolorized by the eradicator or eradicating fluid.
Thus, in current systems utilizing an eradicating fluid as opposed to a correction fluid, three different materials are required: the eradicable ink, the eradicating fluid and the re-write ink. As a result, three different writing instruments may be required: one for the eradicating fluid, one for the eradicable ink and one for the re-write ink. In current systems, it is very easy for the consumer to confuse the eradicable ink, which should be used for the original marking, and the re-write ink, which must be used for the correction because it will not react with the dried eradicating fluid.
It is often difficult for the consumer to tell when the eradicating fluid is sufficiently dry. Specifically, if the consumer applies re-write ink before the eradicating fluid is dry, the re-write ink will smudge, smear or have a “feathered” appearance due to the application of the re-write ink on the wet paper substrate. Thus, there is a need for an improved eradicating fluid which provides a clear indication to the consumer as to when the eradicating fluid is sufficiently dry and ready to receive a written correction.
To simplify the use of eradicating fluids and eradicable inks, there is a need for an improved eradicable ink and eradicating fluid system which permits the eradicable ink to be used for making the corrections. Thus, an improved system is needed whereby only two fluids are required: the eradicating fluid and single ink which can be corrected using the eradicating fluid and which also can be used to make the corrections, or used instead of a separate rewrite ink.
Also, there is a need for an improved writing instrument design which enables the eradicating fluid, eradicable inks and, if used, the re-write ink to be housed in a single instrument which is easy and convenient for the consumer to use.
Finally, there is also a need for improved combinations of eradicable inks and eradicating fluids that can be used in the variety of writing instruments that are available. For example, there is a need for improved eradicable inks that can be used in ballpoint pens, or inks that generally have a viscosity of greater than 1,000 cp and that are used in instruments that deposit from 40 to 60 mg of ink per 200 m. Further, there is also a need for eradicable inks that can also be used in “free ink” systems such as roller ball-type pens and felt tip pens. Also, there is a need for eradicable inks for use in both water and solvent base systems.